One problem with today's conventional technology is that, when manually loading wood into the infeed systems, the human operator needs to determine how to orient the wood, which increases the cost of labor when manufacturing structures using wood boards (lumber). As used herein, “crook” is a lumber feature or defect where the widest faces of the piece of lumber are substantially planar but there is a curvature along the length of the narrower faces of the piece of lumber. The “crown” is the convex one of the narrower faces of the piece of lumber with a crook. The crown should be orientated to optimize with the wood saw equipment. Certain wood trusses and pre-assembled walls are more secure if the crown of the wood is oriented correctly (both when the board is loaded into a sawing station, and when the cut board is assembled into a truss, a pre-assembled wall, or the like). Conventional automated or partially automated systems are unable to determine and/or distinguish the crown of the lumber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,648 to Jones, et al. issued on Apr. 8, 1980 with the title “Automatic sawmill apparatus” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,648 describes a cant or plank is moved forwardly on a conveyor system, where its irregular leading lateral edge is measured by a plurality of fixed scanners. In response to measurement of the cant, conveyor movement is altered for orienting the cant relative to a fixed saw line to be executed by a movable saw. The cant is held or clamped in stationary position while the saw is moved on a carriage relative thereto, resulting in severing of the undesired irregular forward edge. The sawn edge is employed as a reference as the cant is then moved forwardly on a conveyor system, where the measurements obtained from the scanners may be further utilized in cutting the cant into desired widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,112 issued to Rosenthal on Mar. 20, 1990 with the title “Multiple head gang saw with simplified, accurate displacement transducer,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,112 describes a multiple head gang saw has a plurality of moveable saw heads providing variable width cutting, and a single magnetostrictive displacement transducer sensing displacement of all of the saw heads. The transducer sender unit is mounted to a transverse cross beam, and a magnetostrictive rod extends from the sender unit along and parallel to the cross beam. A plurality of pairs of electromagnets are mounted to respective saw heads proximate the magnetostrictive rod. Switching circuitry selectively energizes a chosen electromagnet pair and de-energizes the remaining electromagnet pairs such that only the chosen electromagnet pair generates a magnetic field interacting with the signal in the rod from the sender unit, such that the displacement transducer indicates the distance from the sender unit to the chosen electromagnet pair and its respective saw head along the cross beam.
United States Patent Publication 2005/0027389 by Hadaway et al. published on Feb. 3, 2005 with the title “Computer numerically controlled table saw fence” and is incorporated herein by reference. Publication 2005/0027389 describes a table saw control system. The system shortens the time required to learn how to operate a table saw, eliminates the necessity of making conversions from one measurement system or unit to another, reduces the likelihood of error occurring during the use of a table saw, and makes a table saw safer to use. The system includes a touch control screen mounted on the fence and moving simultaneously with the fence; and, a plurality of inter-related operational menus operatively associated with the computer and displayed sequentially on the screen and including button images activated by touch to generate signals to the computer to move from one of the menus to another of the menus and to control movement of the carriage and the fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,215 to Scherer issued on Aug. 21, 1990 with the title “Lineal output measurement circuit for use with product cutting apparatus” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,215 describes a lineal output measurement circuit adapted for use with product cutting apparatus, primarily with wood cutting apparatus of the type which have a plurality of simultaneously operable cutting elements. This product cutting apparatus is thereby capable of cutting product stock, such as ripping of a wood member simultaneously into individual wood section strips with a plurality of saw blades positioned to cut the individual strips. The apparatus generally includes some form of input mechanism for programming the cutting mechanism to produce the individual sections of product, that is, to produce the desired amount of the selected widths of product. The measurement circuit of the present invention utilizes program electrical signals from the apparatus which provide a program input representative of the different sizes of product sections to be produced, along with a port circuit and a processing means. The processing means calculates the amount of product sections cut from the product stock and generates output signals therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,010,216 to Roise issued on Aug. 30, 2011 with the title “System and method for cutting-stock optimization across schedules and batches” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 8,010,216 describes a method and system for optimizing cutting of various materials. In some embodiments, an algorithm optimizes cutting by grouping items to be cut, wherein two or more of a plurality of cutting-stock pieces are grouped together and aligned such that a single cut simultaneously cuts items from all of the pieces. Some embodiments optimize a combination of reduced labor cost, reduced materials cost (e.g., reducing scrap), and/or reduced time needed to obtain an inventory of pieces cut to specified lengths and shapes (checking the various permutations). Overall optimization of labor and material is achieved by a combination of fewer cuts and reduced waste. Some embodiments include a computer-readable medium having instructions executed by a computer that optimizes placement of cuts to obtain cut-part items, and optionally controls a saw, laser, water-jet cutter or the like. In some embodiments, a human operator making the cuts is instructed by the computer to achieve the optimization.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,163 to Robert A. Bordignon et al. titled “METHOD OF ASSEMBLING COMPONENTS OF AN ASSEMBLY USING A LASER IMAGE SYSTEM,” issued Jan. 9, 2001, and is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,163 Bordignon et al. describe a method of assembling components of an assembly, such as the components of a truss, using a laser imaging system in combination with assembly jigs. The jigs may be slideably mounted on an assembly table wherein the jigs include laser alignment indicia on a top surface of the jigs spaced a predetermined distance from a side surface of the jigs. The method includes projecting an enlarged laser generated outline of at least a portion of the components to be assembled which is spaced laterally from an outline or template of the components in the assembled position a distance equal to the distance between the laser alignment indicia and the side surface of the jigs and spaced vertically a distance equal to the distance between the indicia and the work surface. The jigs are then moved on the work surface to align the laser alignment indicia with the enlarged outline and affixed relative to the work surface. Finally, the components are assembled on the work surface in generally abutting relation with the side surfaces of the jigs and assembled. Where the assembly method of this invention is used for assembling trusses, the laser generated outline may be used to orient the truss planks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,463,368 to Morden et al. titled “LASER PROJECTION SYSTEM, INTELLIGENT DATA CORRECTION SYSTEM AND METHOD” issued Dec. 9, 2008, and is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,463,368 Morden et al. describe a laser projection system, intelligent data correction system and method which corrects for differences between the as-built condition and the as-designed condition of a workpiece which includes determining the as-built condition of a workpiece with a digitizer scanner and modifying data of the as-built condition or the data of a laser projection based upon the data received from the digitizer scanner of the as-built condition. A preferred intelligent data correction system includes metrology receivers fixed relative to the digitizer scanner and the workpiece and a metrology transmitter to determine the precise location and orientation of the digitizer scanner relative to the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,053 to Edward S. Bianchin titled “ASSEMBLY APPARATUS,” issued Nov. 24, 2009, and is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,053 Bianchin describes an assembly apparatus for assembling components including a work surface, a laser projector, a computer controlling the laser projector to protect a laser image on the work surface, and an ejector lifting a completed assembly from the work surface having a retro-reflective surface within a field of view of the laser projector when the ejector is lifted, such that the laser projector scans the retro-reflective surface and the computer determines at least one of the number of completed assemblies made and the time required to make the assembly.
United States Patent Publication 2010/0201702 of Franik et al. published Aug. 12, 2010 with the title “DIGITAL IMAGE PROJECTION LUMINAIRE SYSTEMS,” and is incorporated herein by reference. In Patent Publication 2010/0201702 Franik et al. describe improvements to digital imagine projection systems and for seamless blending of images projected from a plurality of digital image projectors to create combined images from multiple projectors where the user is provided with independent control of the blend area and of independent control of image parameters within said variable blend area such as brightness, contrast, individual color intensity and gamma correction.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,579 to Fredrickson et al. titled “Automatic truss jig setting system,” issued Dec. 20, 2011, and is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,579 Fredrickson et al. describe an automatic truss jig setting system that includes a table including a plurality of segments with a side edge of adjacent segments defining a slot. At least one pin assembly, and optionally a pair of pin assemblies, is movable independently of each other along the slot. Movement apparatus is provided for independently moving the pin assemblies along the slot. Each of the side edges of the segments associated with the slot defines a substantially vertical plane with a zone being defined between the substantially vertical planes of the side edges, and the movement apparatus is located substantially outside of the zone of the slot. The invention may optionally include a system for handling the obstruction of pin assembly movement, and a system for keeping track of the position of the pin assembly when the pin assembly has encountered an obstruction.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,782,878 to Morden et al., titled “FASTENER AUTOMATION SYSTEM,” issued Jul. 22, 2014, and is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,782,878, Morden et al. describe a fastener automation system for assembly of fasteners to a substrate, which includes a projection system for projecting an image on a substrate of a predetermined location of a correct fastener to be installed in the substrate and data relating to the correct fastener and the substrate, and a computer operably associated with the projection system storing data regarding the correct fastener and the predetermined location on the substrate where the correct fastener is to be installed. An automated method of installing a fastener in a substrate at a predetermined location includes using a projector system to identify a predetermined location for installation of a correct fastener to the substrate, collecting data regarding the correct fastener installation at the predetermined location and storing the data in a computer, and installing the correct fastener in the substrate at the predetermined location based upon the data.
United States Patent Publication 2008/0297740 of Huynh et al. published Dec. 4, 2008 with the title “Projection system and method of use thereof,” and is incorporated herein by reference. In Patent Publication 2008/0297740 Huynh et al. describe a projection system and method of use thereof, wherein a computer in electrical communication with at least one projector projects a layout, preferably onto a floor projection surface utilizing short throw lenses, wherein the layout preferably comprises a grid and indicia relating to an exhibitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,919,001 to Le Mer et al. titled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR HELPING TO POSITION A COMPONENT ON A STRUCTURAL ELEMENT,” issued Dec. 30, 2014, and is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,919,001 Le Mer et al. describe a method for helping to position a component on the wall of a structural element, including the steps: elaborating an image to be projected on the wall, from a virtual model of the structure and from the positioning of a projector with respect to the structure, and an additional motif providing positioning information of the piece with respect to the direction normal to the wall, projecting the image on the structural element by means of the projector; placing the base of the piece inside an outline of the image projected on the wall; and, while keeping contact between the piece and the structural element, modifying the positioning of the piece with respect to the direction normal to the wall, until the predefined set of points of the piece coincides with the motif.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,960,244 to Aylsworth et al. titled “AUTOMATED LUMBER RETRIEVAL AND DELIVERY,” issued Feb. 24, 2015, and is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,960,244 Aylsworth et al. describe an automated lumber handling system that laser-scans the top profile of multiple stacks of lumber, each of which contain boards of a unique size. Based on the scanned profiles, the system determines the order in which individual boards from a chosen stack should be transferred to a numerically controlled saw. The saw cuts the boards to proper size, and in the proper sequence to facilitate orderly assembly of a roof truss or prefabricated wall. In some examples, the system lifts individual boards by driving two retractable screws, or some other piercing tool, down into the upward facing surface of the board. A track mounted cantilever, holding the screws and a laser unit, translates over the lumber stacks to retrieve and deliver individual boards and, while doing so, the laser repeatedly scans the stacked lumber profiles on-the-fly to continuously update the profiles. The open cantilever design facilitates replenishing the stacks of lumber.
Chinese Patent Publication CN 202899636 U published Apr. 24, 2013 with the title “Discrete assembly device for large-span rectangular spatially warped tube truss,” and is incorporated herein by reference. This Chinese Patent Publication CN 202899636 describes a discrete assembly device for a large-span rectangular spatially warped tube truss. The device consists of a base, two supporting tubes fixedly connected to the two sides of the base, and tube brackets fixedly connected to the tops of the supporting tubes, wherein grooves of which the diameter is matched with that of a lower chord of an assembly section truss are formed on the tube brackets. The on-site assembly difficulty of the large-span rectangular spatially warped truss is reduced, assembly accuracy and speed are greatly improved, and construction materials are saved.
There is a need in the art for better sawing stations and for systems cut two or more boards having various lengths and end-angles from a single piece of stock lumber that may be warped, twisted, and/or crooked, wherein the system shortens the path along which a piece of lumber moves, while performing lumber analysis, sorting, adjustment, and sawing of boards for assembly of a product, such as the assembly of wooden roof trusses, pre-assembled walls, and the like.